


Belongings

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, written for <a href="http://carenejeans.livejournal.com/profile">Carenejeans</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carenejeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/gifts).



In  
use, Duncan has a vase, sculpture, pictures, a Turkish rug, two  
dozen MacLeod wills in a mahogany box with a watered silk lining. A  
half-full bottle of Glenlivet: an ashtray of bottlecaps, four swords.  
A plaid. Touch it and heather crumbles sweet in the folds.

"You're shivering. Here," Methos says.

Looking up, Duncan's eyes are dark with the trailing end of an unwelcome quickening.

"You were never my friend," he says, and, "I have never understood what you wanted."

"I think you should screw me through the wall and knock me up," Methos says. 

He's only half joking.  



End file.
